Peppatown Primary School
Peppatown Primary School is the primary school serving for Peppatown. It is located around the playground. In Under Peppa's Pants, it was demolished in The Town Goes Wild because in that area, it is illegal to use British school services. In Mateusz11113's fanon, the school is named as Peppatown Elementary School. Students *Caroline Schoolgirl *Betty Badger *Matthew Pig *Peppa Pig and Pedro Pony (in Mateusz11113's fanon) *Suzy Sheep and Danny Dog (in Mateusz11113's fanon) *Charles Cat *Harry Hamster *Taylor Tapir *Bertram Bliter *Brianna Cutie *Simon Squirrel *Belinda Bear *Lindsey Pig *Cousin Chloé *Jake Bear *David and Harry Dog *Tobias Pig *Pete Pony *Heinrich Pig *Chris Chinchilla New Students Nursery * Rosie Rabbit * Robbie Rabbit * "Baby" Alexander Pig * Jase Pig * Selmo Pig Preschool # Zaza Zebra # Ronald Rat # Mickey Mouse (Mandy's brother Same character name) # Carlos Cat Kindergarten # George Pig # Alex Pig # Richard Rabbit # Edmond Elephant # Margie Fox # Kingsley Kangaroo # Dinky Dog # Patty Pony # Sammy Sheep Elementary School Grade 1 # Bertie Bear # Albert Giraffe # Spencer Sheep # Arthur Cat # Zuzu Zebra # Wallace Wolf # Fredrick Bull # Reginald Cow # Peter Rhino # Katie Mole # Terrence Tiger Grade 2 # Elizabeth Pig # Rebecca Rabbit # Rita Rabbit # Rachael Rabbit # Brandon Bull # Carol Cow # Connie Cow # Ronald Rhino # Cameron Cheetah # Wally Warthog # Lizzie Lemur # Charles Cat # Henry Hamster Grade 3 # Zoe Zebra # Zachary Zebra # Emily Elephant # Freddy Fox # Finn Fox # Fiona Fox # Lisa Fox # Peppa Pig # Suzy Sheep # Beck Sheep # Barry Sheep # Candy Cat # Danny Dog # Daisy Dog # Pedro Pony Grade 4 # Carol Cat # Penny Pony # Wendy Wolf # Whitney Wolf # Mandy Mouse # Brianna Bear # Gerald Giraffe # Molly Mole # Theresa Tiger Grade 5 # Caroline Schoolgirl # Betty Badger # Matthew Pig # Charles Cat # Harry Hamster # Taylor Tapir # Bertram Bliter # Peach Pig # Dylan Dog Grade 6 # Brianna Cutie # Simon Squirrel # Belinda Bear # Lindsey Pig # Cousin Chloé # Jake Bear # David and Harry Dog # Tobias Pig # Pete Pony # Heinrich Pig # Chris Chinchilla "Peppa Starts Kindergarten" "Dance Class" and "School is Evil" *Peppa Pig *Danny Dog *Pedro Pony *Suzy Sheep *Emily Elephant *Lisa Fox *Brianna Bear Sonicthehdgehog223's fanon Kindergarden *Rosie Rabbit *Robbie Rabbit *"Baby" Alexander Pig *Jase Pig *Selmo Pig First Grade *George Pig *Alex Pig *Zaza Zebra *Zuzu Zebra *Kingsley Kangaroo *Dinky Dog *Patty Pony *Richard Rabbit *Sammy Sheep *Ronald Rat *Carlos Cat *Terrence Tiger Second Grade *Peppa Pig *Suzy Sheep *Danny Dog *Candy Cat *Rebecca Rabbit *Lisa Fox *Emily Elephant *Brianna Bear *Max Moose *Freddy Fox *Pedro Pony *Molly Mole *Henry Horse *Wendy Wolf *Delphine Donkey *Betty Badger *Colina Cow *Theresa Tiger *Cameron Cheetah *Wally Warthog *Lizzie Lemur *Charles Cat *Henry Hamster Mattew14's fanon First Grade * George Pig * Richard Rabbit * Sammy Sheep * Spencer Sheep * Arthur Cat * Dinky Dog * Patty Pony * Zuzu Zebra * Zaza Zebra * Edmond Elephant * Margie Fox * Wallace Wolf * Fredrick Bull * Reginald Cow * Peter Rhino * Bertie Bear * Albert Giraffe * Katie Mole * Terrence Tiger Second Grade * Peppa Pig * Elizabeth Pig * Rebecca Rabbit * Rita Rabbit * Rachael Rabbit * Suzy Sheep * Beck Sheep * Barry Sheep * Candy Cat * Carol Cat * Danny Dog * Daisy Dog * Pedro Pony * Pete Pony * Penny Pony * Zoe Zebra * Zachary Zebra * Emily Elephant * Freddy Fox * Finn Fox * Fiona Fox * Lisa Fox * Wendy Wolf * Whitney Wolf * Brandon Bull * Carol Cow * Connie Cow * Ronald Rhino * Cameron Cheetah * Wally Warthog * Lizzie Lemur * Charles Cat * Henry Hamster * Brianna Bear * Gerald Giraffe * Molly Mole * Theresa Tiger Third Grade * Chloé Pig * Tobias Pig * Matt Pig * Peach Pig * Dylan Dog * Belinda Bear * Simon Squirrel Staff/Employees *Miss Antelope(current teacher) *Mrs. Wildebeest (current teacher) *Mr. Cougar(current teacher) *Mrs. Deer (former teacher) *Mr. Cat (gym teacher) *Henrietta Horse (Chef) *Miss Bandicoot (Assistant Chef) *Jenny Berkman (Office Secretary) *Mr. Donkey (Nurse) *Mrs. Skunk (Retired teacher) *Steve Hopkins (Custodian/Janitor) *Mr. Jackal (Principal) Mattew14's fanon * Miss Antelope (first grade teacher) * Madame Gazelle (second grade teacher) * Mrs. Wildebeest (third grade teacher) * Mr. Cat (gym teacher) * Mr. Pony (Coach) * Mrs. Mouse (Chef) * Henrietta Horse (Assistant Chef) * Jenny Berkman (Office Secretary) * Mrs. Skunk (Nurse) * Mr. Badger (Custodian/Janitor) * Mr. Jackal (Principal)Category:LocationsCategory:Fanon Category:Schools Category:Fanon Locations Category:Education